Umbrella só para dias chuvosos
by strangeland
Summary: (portuguese version of Umbrella only for rainy days). Uma história de Resident Evil num universo paralelo, sem zumbis, sem monstros, sem Umbrella, sem vírus... Então como será o desenrolar dos personagens? Leia e veja. Casal principal é Leon/Ada. Mas há momentos de Steve/Claire , /Carlos/Jill/Chris
1. Primeiro dia de trabalho

"Umbrella" só para dias chuvosos  
(ou guarda-chuva só para dias chuvosos. Desculpe, o trocadilho não fica bom em português)

Cap 1 – Primeiro dia de trabalho

Leon Kennedy era um cidadão de uma famosa cidade grande americana. Recém formado, dia 29 de setembro de 1998 era o seu primeiro dia como policial da cidade de Nova York.

Chegando na delegacia, ele conheceu seu parceiro de trabalho, Kevin Ryman. Kevin aparentava Tom Cruise no filme "Top Gun". Tinha os cabelos castanhos, alguns fios caiam nos olhos pequenos.

Na policia, havia uma equipe especial para resgates e ataques mais perigosos. Esse grupo era chamado de "S.T.A.R.S." (Esquadrão de Táticas Especiais e Resgate). Kevin sempre tentava entrar para os S.T.A.R.S., mas nunca conseguia.

Leon foi apresentado para quase todos os policias daquela delegacia, menos para os membros dos S.T.A.R.S. porque nenhum deles se encontravam no momento. Mas se sentiu especial por ter recebido tanta atenção.

Na hora do almoço, Leon estava numa sala bem próxima a entrada da delegacia. Ele estava comendo seu almoço sozinho num prato descartável até ouvir a voz de uma garota vindo do saguão principal. Ele abandonou o seu almoço que estava quase no fim e foi atender a tal garota que estava querendo algum tipo de atenção dos policiais. Ele avistou uma garota branca, com cabelos castanhos preso, com uma roupa que aparentava ser de motoqueira; ela estava com uma blusa preta e uma jaqueta vermelha-rosada que possuía um desenho bem peculiar nas costas: era um mulher com asas (talvez um anjo) segurando uma bomba atômica, aparentemente, e logo abaixo havia várias bombas-atômicas alinhadas e tinha uma coisa escrita... Estava escrito "made in heaven". A blusa e a jaqueta complementavam o short preto com uma camada de jeans vermelho por cima do pano maior preto.

- Posso ajudar? – Leon disse.

- Sim, eu estou procurando pelo meu irmão. Ele trabalha aqui, acho que você conhece... Chris Redfield dos S.T.A.R.S.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não o conheço – Leon deu um sorriso meio envergonhado – Não cheguei a conhecê-lo...

- Não? Mas todo mundo conhece ele!

- Eu sou novo aqui. É meu primeiro dia de trabalho.

- Oh... Que legal! Qual é seu nome?

- Meu nome é Leon... Leon Kennedy. E qual é o seu?

- Claire Redfield. – ela fez uma pausa e voltou a falar – Queria muito falar com o Chris. Era um assunto importante de família. Mas nada grave...

Os dois conversaram um pouco até que Claire foi embora. Leon pode observar que ela sentou numa motocicleta estacionada em frente a delegacia. Ele andou até a sala onde havia deixado o restante do almoço e se deparou com um policial loiro, mas com alguns cabelos grisalhos.

- Ela está sempre vindo aqui, a menina motoqueira. Ela sempre vem procurar pelo irmão, Chris. Já estamos acostumados com ela. O problema é que às vezes parece que ela não quer deixar o Chris trabalhar.

- Ela deve ter os motivos dela – Leon disse.

Dentro da sala, Leon encarou o prato de comida, pegou-o e voltou a comer. A comida estava fria, mas comeu assim mesmo.

Após meia-hora, Kevin procurou por Leon e quando achou Leon, limpando a arma, disse:

- Kennedy, temos um trabalho pra fazer. Houve uma batida, um acidente de carro... ou melhor dizer, de um caminhão! Preciso que venha comigo e ... – Kevin fez uma pausa – sinta como vai ser seu trabalho daqui em diante.

Kevin e Leon entraram numa viatura policial e seguiram em direção ao local da batida. Kevin dirigia atentamente e com pressa para chegar. Leon estava um pouco nervoso. Achou que no seu primeiro dia de trabalho não aconteceria praticamente nada. Ele iria para a delegacia, faria algumas coisas no escritório, ou algo assim, e voltaria pra casa depois de um longo dia de tédio.

Chegando no local, havia um caminhão, uma moto caída no chão, um cara bêbado caído no chão. Kevin estacionou o carro rapidamente e saiu. Porém, Leon ainda estava um pouco atordoado com a cena: a moto que estava no chão era de Claire Redfield! _"Aquela garota que falou comigo hoje... Essa moto é dela!"_ ele pensou. Leon saiu da viatura e ficou apreensivo. Olhou ao redor e viu Claire encostada na parede de um prédio, com hematomas no braço esquerdo e olhando ferozmente para o homem bêbado caído no chão.

- Claire! Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

- Leon! – Os olhos de Claire passaram a olhar para Leon. Estava com tanto ódio do motorista do caminhão que havia esquecido o que estava acontecendo ao redor. – Eu estou bem. Aquele idiota bateu na minha moto e eu acabei machucando meu braço quando caí. A sorte é que o caminhão dele e nem minha moto não estavam em grande movimento. Acho que teria morrido se fosse pior... – ela olhou para baixo. – Mas não se preocupe. As pessoas ao redor chamaram a ambulância e eles devem estar chegando.

Do outro lado da rua, Kevin tentava conversar com o homem gordo e bêbado no chão, mas estava quase impossível. Kevin chamou Leon para se aproximar e poder ajudá-lo a levantar aquele homem para ser preso. Leon se aproximou e Kevin algemou o homem ainda no chão. Leon e Kevin puxaram o homem pelos dois braços e o tentaram fazer andar até a viatura. Colocaram ele no carro e fecharam a porta. O homem caiu pelo banco de trás e começou reclamar coisas incompreensíveis.

A ambulância que Claire havia falado havia chegado e eles atenderam Claire ali mesmo na rua. Eram apenas ferimentos leves, não havia necessidade de levá-la a um hospital. Mas Claire não estava preocupada com seu braço, mas sim com sua moto. Era sua primeira e única moto que havia ganhado dos pais. Um retrovisor da moto havia quebrado totalmente e parte da frente da moto estava arranhada.

* * *

Kevin e Leon voltaram para a delegacia com o motorista bêbado, que agora estava falando insistentemente que era inocente. Kevin estava sendo como um exemplo ambulante. Ele esperava que tudo o que ele estava fazendo poderia ser copiado por Leon nos próximos dias de trabalho, mesmo que prender um bêbado na rua poderia parecer algo bobo.

Leon tirou o bêbado e o colocou sentado num banco que havia num corredor. Um policial negro, chamado Marvin, se aproximou e perguntou:

- Esse é o motorista do caminhão que bateu na moto?

- Sim, senhor – disse Leon.

- Leve ele para minha sala. E, Kevin – ele olhou totalmente para Kevin - prepare o relatório.

Kevin foi para um caminho contrário do policial negro. Leon então puxou o motorista bêbado e levou para a sala do policial Marvin. Ele conversou um pouco com Marvin e os outros policiais ao redor e saiu.

Do lado de fora, ele avistou Claire mais uma vez. Ela estava distraída e com uma mão segurando um pano que estava preso no braço que havia machucado. A aparência de Claire havia mudado em pouquíssimo tempo. Aquela garota que estava procurando pelo irmão parecia diferente da garota agora. Antes, seu cabelo estava preso de um jeito muito calculado, sua expressão estava pacífica. Agora, o cabelo de Claire estava uma bagunça só. Os fios pareciam que estavam em guerra, e as afeições de Claire estavam rígidas de raiva. Sua sobrancelha estava franzida num tom de inconformação.

- Claire...

- Oi, Leon! Estou aqui de volta, mas dessa vez é pra dar meu depoimento.

- Eu fico feliz que não tenha se machucado muito! Quando vi sua moto, pensei que tinha morrido!

Claire suspirou de alívio e sorriu.

- Hey, se souber do Chris, mande ele vir falar comigo, ok?

- Ok – disse Leon.

Ele não sabia o que conversar com Claire. É claro que ele percebia que havia uma facilidade de ter uma conversa com Claire, como se eles fossem grandes conhecidos ou algo do tipo. Porém, Leon não tinha palavras para conversar com Claire. Parte do cérebro dele estava pensando no fato de Claire ter quase morrido pouquíssimos minutos depois que ela havia conversado com ele.

- Sabe, às vezes acho a vida tão estranha... – Claire franziu a sobrancelha – eu cheguei aqui e você foi o único que me atendeu. Chris não estava, por isso fui embora mais cedo. Eu fui acertada por um caminhão e um dos policiais que foram no local era você... Talvez, se o Chris estivesse aqui naquela hora, não haveria acontecido isso comigo... E também, que coincidência eu ter encontrado você duas vezes, ou melhor, três vezes agora, em pouquíssimo tempo e você é o novato!

- Bom, sobre a ausência do Chris e seu acidente, eu não sei dizer... Você diz que se o Chris estivesse, talvez você não teria sofrido esse acidente, já eu acho que poderia ser pior, sei lá... Algumas coisas são inevitáveis, só o que muda é a intensidade delas. – Leon fez uma pausa – Mas não fique pensando nisso, Claire. Você está bem agora e isso é o que importa. – Leon olhou para o braço que estava com curativos. – Como está o braço?

- Arde um pouco... – Claire olhou para o braço um pouco desconsolada – Acho que daqui a 2 semanas volta tudo ao normal.

Leon ficou quieto por um instante. Mais uma vez, não havia assunto para falar com Claire. Então, ele lembrou de procurar por Chris.

- Vou procurar pelo Chris, ok?

- Obrigada, Leon. – Claire deu um sorriso de agradecimento.

Leon andou pela delegacia até a sala dos agentes S.T.A.R.S. Ele encarou a porta na esperança de encontrá-los, já que no início do dia eles não estavam. Ele rodou a maçaneta da porta e abriu um pouco a porta sem colocar nenhum dos pés para dentro. Ficou ali segurando a maçaneta e olhando para dentro. Viu seis pessoas, uma delas era uma mulher. Olhou bem para o rosto dos cinco homens e tentou identificar qual deles mais pareciam com Claire. Havia um homem de meia-idade ruivo, havia um homem significantemente mais novo com um colete amarelo e um cabelo com topete, havia outro homem com uma bandana vermelha na cabeça, havia outro com uma roupa preta e uma aparência mais européia e bigode e havia outro cara com um cabelo de topete também, mas com um rosto mais retangular. _"Nenhum deles aparentam ser irmão da Claire"_ Leon pensou. Todos os agentes da sala estavam olhando para Leon, esperando ele falar alguma coisa.

- Redfield? Chris Redfield? – Leon perguntou sem saber para quem olhar

- Sou eu! – disse Chris, um rapaz alto de topete e rosto retangular. Ele se aproximou de Leon e esperou que ele falasse algo.

- Sua irmã Claire veio te procurar mais cedo e não te achou e resolveu ir embora. Há poucos minutos, ela sofreu um acidente e fui no local da batida. Ela está bem e veio deixar depoimento. Ela quer ver você agora.

- Claire sofreu um acidente? Hoje?!

- Sim, mas ela está bem. Só machucou o braço.

Chris ficou atordoado e passou pela porta onde Leon estava e seguiu caminho até Claire.

Um tempo depois, havia outro desafio: acompanhar alguns policiais que tinham um mandato de prisão para um homem chamado Jeremy Brooks no Lower Manhattan. Tudo ocorreu bem e Leon surpreendeu seus novos parceiros de trabalho.


	2. Beleza chinesa

Cap. 2 – Beleza chinesa

Depois do primeiro dia de serviço, foi para casa. _"Dia cheio"_ pensou. Tomou banho, colocou uma roupa mais confortável e sentou na mesa de jantar. Conversou com seu pai, James Kennedy, sobre tudo que havia acontecido e jantaram. James chegou a dizer "sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa" após o jantar. A mãe de Leon, Nancy, havia morrido por culpa de um câncer. James ficou arrasado com a perda da esposa e Leon, pronto pra morar sozinho, recusou isso pois pensava na solidão do pai. Seu pai, agora, trabalhava como gerente numa livraria. Desde a morte de Courtney, James não era mais o mesmo, chegando a ter alguns sintomas de depressão quando ficava sozinho por muito tempo. Tudo que eles poderiam gastar com hospitais, eles gastaram, mas não adiantou. Leon sentia vontade de chorar de saudades da mãe às vezes, mas evitava fazer tal coisa em casa. Tinha que aparentar ser mais forte na frente do pai para o bem dele.

Leon morava na rua East 23rd, entre as ruas Lexignton Avenue e 3rd Avenue. Não era muito longe o apartamento da delegacia que trabalhava, então ele sempre ia a pé. Dizia para seu pai que só escolhia o carro para andar grandes distâncias.

Depois daquele almoço simples. Leon observou seu apartamento. Era bonito, mas havia um ar de solidão. Havia um ar de tristeza, melancolia e saudade também. O pai de Leon sentou numa cadeira em frente a uma mesinha estilo de desenhista. James gostava de desenhar prédios e paisagens urbanas quase sempre. Ele sempre dizia que a pior solidão não é estar num lugar vazio, mas num lugar cheio, como uma cidade, e ao redor de muitas pessoas e se sentir solitário.

Leon observou o pai pegar um lápis e fazer os primeiros riscos no papel. _"Ele tem alma de arquiteto mesmo"_ Leon pensou.

- Eu vou andar um pouco, pai. Volto logo. - Disse Leon enquanto colocava seu tênis.

- Você e suas caminhadas. Você poderia trazer uma namorada na volta. Anda pelas ruas dessa cidade quase sempre e nunca acontece "nada". Acho que você anda nas ruas erradas.

Leon sorriu e disse:

- Acho que você tem razão. Agora vou indo. Já volto. – Leon pegou as chaves de casa e fechou a porta ao ver a visão do pai desenhando naquela mesinha. Mesmo com a porta fechada, continuou segurando a maçaneta. Fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou. Refletiu sobre sua própria imagem. Ele era o Leon Scott Kennedy, o sempre certinho, o sempre responsável, o que sempre tem a palavra final para organizar as coisas. Nem se ele quisesse ser irresponsável por um momento conseguiria. Parece que ele sempre estava cercado de pessoas que se encontram em algum tipo de problema e ele tinha que ser o mais racional de todos. Às vezes, ele deseja ser um cara despreocupado e rebelde por um dia, mas não conseguiria nem se pagasse ele por isso.

Na rua, Leon refletiu sobre o que seu pai disse e concordou. Andava sempre nas mesmas quadras, então ele decidiu andar mais longe. Enquanto andava, refletia sobre sua vida; seu passado, seu presente e como ele quer o seu futuro. Virou a esquina de uma rua que ele quase não andava. A rua estava quase vazia, um tanto quanto misteriosa. Ele passou a mão pela franja loira enquanto andava olhando para o chão. Ele chegou a ver um carro branco parado com a porta aberta, mas ignorou e continuou andando. Ele passou ao lado do carro e de repente sentiu uma pancada nas costas. Alguma coisa leve o acertou e ele olhou assustado para trás. Como policial, qualquer movimento brusco despertava um instinto de sobrevivência, seja esse de correr, se abaixar, sacar sua arma... Entretanto, Leon não sacou sua arma de início, mas havia preparado sua mão atrás de seu corpo para sacar a arma escondida na cintura.

Leon olhou para o chão e avistou uma bolsa feminina pequena preta. Ele se virou e olhou para frente e avistou uma linda mulher com um vestido vermelho, um cinto preto no meio da cintura, meias pretas e um sapato não muito convencional, que lembrava um pouco os sapatos chineses. Ela era linda. Era aparente que era mestiça, meio chinesa, meio americana. Branca, olhos puxados, cabelos curtos na altura do pescoço.

- Desculpe, quando te vi, achei que era uma pessoa que conheço – ela disse um pouco envergonhada enquanto andava para mais perto. Abaixou, pegou sua bolsa e se aproximou do carro, olhando para seu interior.

- Quem é você? – Leon perguntou.

- Ada Wong – ela disse após virar para olhá-lo.

Ada estava com um rosto sério. Ela olhava para Leon e observava a beleza do rapaz, mas fazia questão de não perder tempo com isso. Sentiu medo de Leon perceber. Ela não era aquele tipo de pessoa que mostra quem é por dentro logo de início. Ela era o mistério em pessoa. Há coisas em Ada Wong que são quase impossíveis de se saber apenas por palpite.

- Ada, você tem o costume de atirar bolsas nas pessoas? – Leon deu um sorrisinho. Ele não queria ficar sem assunto, não queria perder a oportunidade de conversar com a mais bela mulher que já conheceu. Ele se sentia travado, sentia a mão gelada e tremendo. Escondeu-as nos bolsos para parecer calmo e despreocupado.

- Não – ela disse bem sensual – mas a pessoa que eu achei que era, é uma pessoa que me deixou com muita raiva. Me desculpe, mais uma vez. Eu estou um pouco irritada porque meu carro parou.

Ada estava com vontade de rir de vergonha por ter jogado sua bolsa num rapaz tão bonito. Ele era loiro, tinha cabelos bem liso e uma franja; era alto, usava uma camisa azul, uma calça preta e tinha olhos bem sensuais. Ignorando o fim da conversa, Ada andou até o carro e colocou uma das mãos na traseira do carro. Olhou para o rapaz e disse:

- Será que você poderia me ajudar? Acho que o carro precisa de um empurrão. Se trabalharmos juntos, podemos mover isso. Me dê uma mãozinha.

Leon concordou imediatamente. Estava enfeitiçado pela beleza da mulher de um jeito que nem conseguia raciocinar direito. Andou até o carro, colocou as mãos na altura do porta-malas. Ada andou até a lateral do carro, e entrou no carro, deu partida. Ela acelerava e o carro movia bem devagar por causa dos empurrões de Leon. Ele estava pondo toda sua força para não parecer fraco, mas havia uma parte dele que não estava desejando que aquele carro pegasse. Senão, ela seria obrigada a aproveitar que o carro estava pegando e sair dali o mais rápido possível. E como Leon iria conseguir tirar Ada da cabeça sem nenhuma informação dela com exceção do nome?

Ada saiu do carro e foi até Leon.

- Não adianta. Ele não vai querer andar de jeito nenhum. Vou ter que chamar o reboque.

- Se você quiser, pode usar meu celular. Eu pago um taxi... Onde você mora? É... – ele gaguejou – eu quero dizer, eu não sei onde tem um mecânico aqui por perto. Eu tenho um carro, mas ta em casa.

- Que fofo – Ada disse encarando bem sexy para Leon.

Houve uma pausa esquisita entre os dois. Ada era naturalmente sensual. Era difícil dizer se o que ela falava era uma tentativa de seduzir Leon, ou se ela estava apenas sendo ela mesma, no seu normal.

- Você estava com pressa?

- Sim. Eu estava indo o apartamento do meu namorado. O nome dele é John. Ele mora perto do Central Park.

Leon se sentiu um pouco envergonhado. _"É claro que ela tem namorado. Uma garota tão bonita como ela... por que ela estaria solteira? Deve ter um monte de caras atrás dela"_ pensou.

- Por que você não liga pro seu namorado te buscar?

_"O que aconteceu com 'eu te pago um taxi'"_ pensou Ada.

- Se for para encontrá-lo, não quero que seja na rua. Ainda por cima pra me ajudar com meu carro. Eu não iria demorar lá nem 15 minutos. Eu poderia ir de táxi e voltar de táxi pra resolver essa situação – ela apontou para o carro – Eu me pergunto se tem algum mecânico aberto, e depois ir para casa. Mas com uma cidade dessas, tenho medo de que algo aconteça. Meu carro pode parar na delegacia, certo? Na verdade, eu não sei para onde os carros rebocados vão – ela sorriu – Nunca passei por isso.

- Bom, se seu carro for parar delegacia, ele seria bem cuidado por mim – Leon disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Tirou seu distintivo do bolso e mostrou para Ada.

Ada apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu sensualmente enquanto o olhava.

- Ora, ora, ora... Um policial. Vai me multar, policial? – ela ronronou as palavras

Leon sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Ele não queria parecer tímido, entretanto. Ele olhou para baixo e tentou não gaguejar. Ele pensou em dizer algo que fizesse parecer interessado nela, mas não disse. Lembrou do tal namorado que ela disse.

- Não.

Ada estava olhando para cada parte do rosto de Leon. Antes que o silêncio embaraçoso chegasse, ela disse:

- Eu não vou demorar na casa do meu namorado. Eu acho que vou lá de táxi e volto aqui para resolver meu carro – ela deu as chaves do carro para Leon.

- Ok. Eu te espero – e então, ele tirou sua carteira e deu dinheiro suficiente para uma corrida de táxi até a distância que Ada havia dito.

Ada pegou o dinheiro de Leon, mas retirou algumas notas e devolveu.

- Não vou precisar dessas notas.

- Ok. E não se preocupe, eu vou tentar ajudar você. E, eu acho que não cheguei a me apresentar, Ada. Meu nome é Leon.

Ada o achou que ele era o cara mais doce do mundo naquele momento. Entretanto, escolhia as poucas palavras que usava com ele.

- Até mais, Leon – Ela andou até a esquina, virou a direita e pegou um táxi que estava passando.

Leon, refletindo sobre esse momento enquanto encostava no carro de Ada, lembrou de seu pai. _"Você poderia trazer uma namorada na volta_". _"Que pena"_ ele pensou. _"Ela já tem um namorado. E ele deve ser muito sortudo de tê-la. Não acho que tenho muita sorte, mas vou tentar uma aproximação, talvez..."._


	3. Os dois loiros

Cap. 3 – Os dois loiros

Ada sabia exatamente porque estava indo para a casa de John. A conversa não seria uma das melhores, assim como o dia não foi um dos melhores, mas conhecer aquele policial loiro logo após seu carro quebrar foi uma das coisas que salvou seu dia. Ela não queria admitir isso, mas ela o achou lindo.

Ada saiu do táxi logo após ele ter estacionado em frente ao prédio de John. Ela entrou, pegou o elevador e foi para o oitavo andar.

Ela bateu na porta com o número 804 e esperou por John. Ele abriu a porta sem parecer muito romântico e esperou Ada entrar. Ela entrou e passou por um espelho quadrado que ficava na parede lateral da porta de entrada. Ela andou mais um pouco e estava na sala de estar dele. Ada sentou no sofá e esperou por John.

- Você demorou. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – John, um homem com um cabelo loiro, mais claro que o de Leon e com uma franja que ia de orelha a orelha. De longe, dava pra perceber que John era um desses homens super certinhos, que usam suéter em dia de frio, chambray invés de uma camiseta, e não beberia mais que uma garrafa de cerveja numa festa. John até parecia um pouco com Leon, porém Leon conseguia ser mais misterioso e mais ousado em certos aspectos. Agora, John sentou num sofá diferente de Ada, que estava inclinado para a reta da televisão.

- Meu carro deu problema, mas já consertei. – Ada disse sem olhar para John.

- Olha, me desculpe por aquela discussão ontem na casa do Michael. E lamento não termos terminado logo de uma vez, eu tive que ir trabalhar.

- Eu sei disso, John. Então por que não voltamos aonde paramos? Por exemplo, você poderia me dizer por que aquela sua amiga do trabalho te liga de 2 em duas 2 horas? Como é mesmo o nome dela?

- Ada, não é assim... – John apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas e tampou o rosto com as duas mãos. Ele passou os dedos pelo rosto, do meio para os lados, juntou as duas mãos do jeito que qualquer pessoa faria para rezar. Ele agora estava olhando sério para ela. – Eu já te disse que ela não me liga d duas em duas horas...

- Então por que SEMPRE que estou aqui, o telefone toca e é ela? E por que você sempre ri no telefone?! – Ada estava de braços cruzados, a perna direita por cima da esquerda, e balançava a direita incontrolavelmente.

- É só uma COINCIDÊNCIA – John colocou bastante ênfase em "coincidência" – quando você não está aqui, nem minha mãe me liga!

- Então eu trago o sinal do seu telefone toda vez que piso aqui, John? – Ada agora havia acalmado seus nervos. Ela voltou parecer sem emoção.

- Ada, por favor... – John encostou suas costas no sofá e olhou para o teto branco – Eu não tenho nada com ela! Ela é só uma amiga! – O tom de voz de John soava desespero – Você só ta reclamando dela porque você não tem nenhum amigo homem, só mulheres, então você não conhece muito bem uma amizade...

- Não me chame de burra, John. E não tente disfarçar falando que você não me chamou de burra. Eu sei muito bem quando algo é amizade e quando é algo mais que isso – Ada disse num tom mais sério.

- Ok, me desculpe – John caiu de joelhos no tapete que estava entre os dois sofás. Ele andou pelos joelhos até as pernas de Ada, segurou a mão direita de Ada e voltou a falar – Por que não fazemos as pazes e fazemos o que sabemos fazer melhor, que é assistir "Alien", "Exterminador do Futuro" enquanto a gente come pipoca abraçadinhos?

- Não, John. Na casa do Michael, você não me respondeu por que você queria que eu ficasse com _mais raiva_. Por que?

- Porque... – John soltou a mão de Ada – Porque você nunca demonstra ciúmes. Você fica com raiva, mas não fica com ciúmes. E se a Karol tivesse na festa, provavelmente você iria ir embora, sem ao menos brigar com ela, sei lá.

- Talvez eu daria um tapa em você e terminaria. O que você quer, John? Você quer que eu seja uma rainha do drama? Que eu faça um chilique na sua frente?

- Não, eu só quero que você fique com ciúmes como qualquer outra garota ficaria! Que você reclame comigo de um certo jeito, e não perguntar pra mim se eu prefiro ela a você e terminar e ficar por isso mesmo!

Ada se levantou e andou até o outro lado da sala. John se levantou do chão e sentou no sofá, no lugar que Ada estava.

- John, eu não vou forçar você a nada. Se você ama essa garota, se você não me ama mais, o que eu posso fazer? Você quer que eu faça uma cena pra você escolher a mim do que ela? Desculpe, John, mas cenas de ciúmes do jeito que você quer são desnecessárias. Se você quer um motivo pra escolher a mim do que ela, então você não precisa de mim no final das contas.

- Eu amo você Ada! Não fale isso! A minha senha do computador do trabalho é o seu nome! Eu carrego uma foto sua na minha carteira... Eu amo você, mas parece que você que não me ama. Eu tenho dúvidas sobre seu sentimento, às vezes parece que você não liga pra nada... Se eu tivesse certeza que você me ama, eu e a Karol... – John parou de falar ao perceber que estava falando demais.

- Eu não quero saber de mais nada, John. Eu acho melhor a gente terminar.

- É isso que você quer? – John perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim. Vai ser melhor. E se não se importar, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer agora – Ada caminhou até a porta e parou de frente do espelho, olhando para John.

- Ok. Então vai – John estava com um olhar abatido.

- Tchau, John.

Ada abriu a porta principal e saiu do apartamento de John.

* * *

Leon havia conseguido achar um mecânico para o carro de Ada. Um dos homens do local usou o carro para puxar o carro de Ada. Eles olharam o carro e consertaram rapidamente um pequeno problema interno. O dinheiro que _Ada_ teria que pagar seria uns U$50. Leon poderia usar os U$50 em sua carteira ou poderia esperar por Ada para pagar. Até porque, ela teria que aparecer a qualquer momento, pois tinha deixado as chaves com um "estranho".

Leon resolveu ser mais cavalheiro e pagou a conta do carro de Ada. Ele achou que isso seria o mais próximo de um flerte numa garota que já tem namorado.

Ele deixou o carro de Ada no mecânico por um momento e voltou ao ponto de encontro esperar por Ada. Ele encostou na parede de um pequeno prédio, cruzou os braços e esperou. Um táxi apareceu em poucos minutos e estacionou na frente de Leon. A chinesa pagou o taxista e saiu do carro, indo em direção a Leon.

- Leon, cadê meu carro? – ela perguntou num tom um pouco abatido.

- Ele ta num mecânico aqui perto. Não se preocupe, eu não sumi com o seu carro – Leon sorriu, se aproximou de Ada e deu as chaves para ela. – Aliás, eu não consigo acreditar que você confiou num estranho para tomar conta do seu carro.

- Eu presumi que policiais são sempre certinhos – Ada deu um sorriso e esqueceu porque havia voltado irritada do apartamento de John.

Leon pediu para Ada acompanhá-lo até o caminho do mecânico e explicou como achou o lugar, como o carro foi levado para lá e etc. Em meio a conversa, Leon perguntou:

- Só por curiosidade, por que seu namorado não veio junto? – ele tentou agir da forma mais natural possível, como se ele estivesse perguntando se ela morava na cidade.

- Porque terminamos hoje. E eu sabia que isso estava pra acontecer.

- Lamento ouvir isso. Como está se sentindo agora?

- Eu estou bem. Na verdade, foi até melhor isso ter acontecido, mas eu prefiro não falar sobre esse assunto agora.

- Okay. Não tocarei mais nesse assunto – Leon agora estava com as duas mãos no bolso, olhando para seus passos.

Eles andaram até o mecânico e Ada reconheceu seu carro nos primeiro segundo que o viu. Leon conversou com um doas mecânicos do local que já havia falado com ele mais cedo. E então, Ada perguntou quanto tinha sido o conserto, mas um dos mecânicos respondeu "seu namorado já pagou". Ada ficou um pouco incrédula não pelo mecânico ter achado que Leon era seu namorado, mas por ele ter pagado. Leon, por outro lado, se sentiu o mais envergonhado possível por ter sido chamado de "namorado" quando não havia nem meia hora que Ada havia terminado com seu namorado John.

- Leon, por que pagou?

- Eu... Eu achei que seria a coisa certa a fazer. Você parecia irritada quando te vi, você terminou com seu namorado... Acho que o mínimo que posso fazer é isso.

Ada não respondeu, apenas observou os olhos azuis do rapaz.

- Então você é daqueles caras que gostam de provar que o cavalheirismo existe mesmo que for numa chance de 1 entre 50 caras? – ela perguntou num tom um pouco sarcástico, mas sério.

Leon riu da piada e disse:

- Não... Eu só tento fazer o certo na maioria das vezes.

- Eu te devo uma, Leon. Me fala, qual é a delegacia que você trabalha?

Leon sentiu um peso dentro do corpo. Não achou que essa pergunta viria de Ada.

- Eu trabalho na 25ª delegacia, da Rua East 20. Conhece?

- Sim.

Ada andou até seu carro, abriu a porta e disse:

- Obrigada, Leon. Fique atento porque quem sabe um dia eu não te visito no seu trabalho? – ela entrou no carro e fechou a porta.

Leon se sentiu confuso. Por um momento, imaginou Ada procurando por ele como Claire sempre ia procurar por Chris. Ele tentou se aproximar da janela de Ada, tentando juntar as palavras no cérebro e disse:

- Vai me visitar? Pra isso, você teria que...

- Tchau, Leon. Te vejo por aí. – Ada interrompeu Leon e abandonou-o naquele lugar, junto com alguns mecânicos que terminavam de ler um jornal velho.

Em poucos instantes, o carro de Ada sumiu pelas ruas da cidade. Ele foi para a calçada e andou em direção a sua casa.

* * *

Chegando em casa, ele largou as chaves perto de uma mesa que ficava perto da porta de entrada, justamente para despejar chaves e outros objetos pequenos. Andou até o sofá, sentou e descansou bem as costas e esticou as pernas. O pai de Leon apareceu de repente , viu o filho no sofá e disse:

- Dessa vez, você demorou. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Por incrível que pareça sim. – Leon fechou os olhos e continuou falando, mas num tom de preguiça – Encontrei uma garota na rua com problemas no carro. Tentei ajudá-la empurrando o carro e não deu certo. Ela precisava ir num certo lugar, deixou as chaves comigo...

- Ela deixou as chaves com você? – O pai de Leon interrompeu um pouco espantado e animado ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, ela tinha que resolver algo importante e rápido. Enquanto ela foi lá onde tinha que ir, eu consegui arranjar alguém pra puxar o carro dela até um mecânico e ... acabou que eu paguei pelo carro dela. Sorte que foi algo bem idiota, porque se fosse pior, daria mais que U$1000 – agora Leon estava completamente deitado no sofá, com o restante das pernas saindo por cima do braço do sofá e com o braço direito caído por cima da testa.

- E ela era bonita?

- Muito. Ela era um pouco chinesa, sabe? Não sei explicar, mas era maravilhosa.

- Conseguiu o número dela? - James estava animadíssimo.

- Não. Pai, ela tinha namorado. Se eu fizesse isso, eu seria um completo idiota. Mas ela disse que iria me visitar no trabalho.

- Parece que alguém não vai conseguir se concentrar mais no trabalho, hein – James riu, andou pelos corredores da casa e foi para seu quarto.


	4. A moça desapareceu

Cap. 4 – A moça desapareceu

Leon foi trabalhar no dia seguinte esperando qualquer sinal de Ada. Alternava os pensamentos entre "quando será que ela aparecerá?" "deveria ter pedido o telefone dela" e "bobagem... Por que ela apareceria? Talvez ela voltou pro tal do John e o babaca aqui que gastou dinheiro a toa pra nada". Na hora do almoço, Leon estava sentado perto de uma janela, sentado numa sala dentro daquela delegacia. Ele estava comendo uma quentinha que havia comprado num restaurante e resolveu comer na delegacia mesmo. Kevin estava com Leon durante aquele almoço, porém ele não estava almoçando e sim lanchando um bom BigMac duplo com batatas fritas e coca-cola. Kevin estava falando sem parar de uma garçonete loira que trabalha num tal Jack's bar. Ele dizia como ele tinha uma quedinha por ela, o quanto estava freqüentando mais aquele bar por causa dela e etc. Leon ouvia com atenção e fazia perguntas para Kevin, mas sempre dava umas olhadelas para a janela a sua esquerda.

- O que tanto você olha nessa janela, Kennedy? - Kevin interrompeu a si mesmo enquanto falava da beleza da garçonete.

- Nada... Por que ta perguntando isso?

- Tá de brincadeira, né? Desde que vi você chegando nessa delegacia, percebi que você fica procurando uma janela após a outra. Quando pegamos a viatura mais cedo pra irmos até o Upper West Side, você ficou espionando a calçada da delegacia... Eu percebi isso. Ta procurando alguém?

Leon deu um sorriso e encheu a boca com bastante macarrão parafuso da sua quentinha. Ele mastigou, engoliu e percebeu que Kevin esperava uma resposta.

- Sim, mas eu não sei se ela irá aparecer... Ok, eu vou te contar a história. - Leon contou toda a história de como conheceu Ada na noite anterior, como ajudou ela e como ela desapareceu sem ao menos dar uma chance dele fazer mais perguntas ou se despedir com um aperto de mão ou um beijo no rosto. Kevin ria e calculava o que perguntar.

- Kennedy, você pagou o conserto do carro dela e ela simplesmente fugiu de você? – Kevin aproveitou para dar outra mordida no hambúrguer.

- Eu não sei dizer se ela _fugiu_ de mim... Mas eu também não posso dizer que ela não estava gostando de ficar ali comigo. Ela me perguntou se eu ia prendê-la logo depois que eu disse que era policial. Por que eu prenderia alguém porque o carro quebrou? Ela disse isso pra me provocar... – Leon agora estava revirando pra lá e pra cá na comida com o garfo, um tanto quanto chateado com a situação toda.

- Cara! E por que você não disse que iria fazer isso mas só se ela "recusasse dar o número dela ou algo"! Devia ter dado uma cantada, cara!

- Como que eu ia cantá-la? Ela tinha um namorado e tava indo pra casa dele – Leon voltou a comer sua comida, mas dessa vez comia rápido e sem mastigar direito – Pelo menos ela disse que viria aqui me visitar. O problema vai ser se ela nunca fizer isso... Droga, eu não vou conseguir tirar ela da cabeça – ele abandonou o garfo na comida e cruzou os braços.

- Leon, Leon, Leon... – Kevin terminava de engolir o ultimo pedaço do seu BigMac. Tomou um gole de coca-cola e voltou a falar – tem que aprender como flertar uma garota direito pra não passar por situações como essa. Agora, me fala direito como é essa Ada de rosto e de corpo.

- Ela deve ter 1,70m, ou um pouco menos que isso... Ela tem uns olhos chineses, mas o formato do rosto é bem ocidental... – ele soltou um sorriso ao lembrar da beleza daquela mulher - Ela tem um cabelo preto curto na altura do pescoço, ela é magra, ela tem uma voz TÃO sedutora... – ele espremeu o polegar e o indicador nos olhos, como se estivesse limpando-os –Ela é perfeita... Uma deusa oriental.

- Por que você não vai dar uma voltinha em Chinatown? Às vezes, ela mora lá... – Kevin disse brincando.

- Ah, sim, até parece que ela mora naquele bairro... Ela tem cara de quem mora no Upper West Side, ou no Harlem.

- Mas você disse que ela tava indo pra casa do namorado que mora "perto" do Central Park. Se ela morasse nesses bairros que você disse, você não a acharia na rua que você achou. Vocês estavam abaixo do Central Park, se lembra?

- Eu sei. Talvez ela deveria estar vindo de qualquer outro lugar, menos a casa dela. E se ela foi visitar alguma amiga antes? Sei lá... O fato de eu ter encontrado ela ali não tem nada a ver com as minhas teorias de "onde ela mora". Pelo menos, na minha opinião.

Kevin observava Leon. O loiro não sabia se brincava com a comida, se ficava de braços cruzados, etc.

- Quando você encontrá-la em Koreatown ou em Chinatown, me avise – Kevin disse no seu último deboche.

* * *

Quatro dias desde o dia em que Leon viu Ada, a "donzela em perigo", digamos assim, na rua e nada da tal visita que ela disse que iria dar. Dessa vez, Leon já estava perdendo qualquer esperança daquela garota ir visitá-lo em seu trabalho. Era sexta-feira, 18:30h. Leon pensou que, nessa hora, provavelmente ela estaria fazendo qualquer coisa interessante. "Talvez ela voltou pro namorado", ele pensava.

Leon havia perseguido um carro com Kevin neste dia e ele que dirigiu o carro. Passou também por uma grande correria para prender os bandidos. Leon agora estava arrumando sua mochila para ir para casa. Ele pisou na calçada da delegacia com um ar de exaustão. Estava suspirando de cansaço e virou a esquerda. Enquanto dava os primeiros passos, ouviu uma voz falar:

- Pensei que teria que esperar uma eternidade por você.

Leon virou-se rápido e avistou aquela linda mulher que ele tanto esperou esses dias todos. Ela estava vestindo uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa vermelha sem manga. Os cabelos negros da moça davam um contraste tão bonito com a pele clara e a calça preta. Um all-star tradicional complementava a roupa. Leon achava engraçado pensar que ela dava um sentido diferente para roupas vermelhas. Leon esqueceu completamente que estava exausto e disse:

- Ada...

- Você parece surpreso... Eu deveria ter dito quando exatamente eu viria.

Ada deu um sorrisinho para Leon. Ele agora se aproximava de Ada, tentando não fazer nenhuma cara idiota como sempre fazia quando estava feliz. Ada agora percebia como o cabelo de Leon era sob os poucos raios de sol. John tinha um cabelo muito mais claro e não era nada parecido com o cabelo de Leon. Os cabelos de Leon aparentavam ser dois tons mais escuros.

- Se você tivesse avisado que dia viria e que horas, não iria ficar muito tempo esperando aqui. Aliás, está aqui há quanto tempo? – Leon tentava não aparentar o quanto foi torturante esperar por ela.

- Meia hora. E eu gosto de fazer surpresas. São mais emocionantes – ela sorriu enquanto levantou rápido as duas sobrancelhas. Leon se desconsertou, perdeu a fala por um momento.

- Por que você foi embora daquele jeito? Parecia que estava fugindo, sei lá...

- Eu sabia que você ia perguntar sobre isso... Eu estava com pressa de chegar em casa – Ada olhava para a rua e falou tudo na maior naturalidade, sem cogitar que o jeito como agiu teria deixado Leon bem perdido nas idéias. – Mas então, pra onde você estava indo agora? Te interrompi? – ela perguntou logo antes que Leon fizesse mais perguntas sobre o modo como ela foi embora.

- Eu estava indo para casa. E, não, você não me interrompeu. Na verdade, eu estava começando a pensar se você iria vir aqui realmente, ou não...

- Eu vi você esses dias na rua West 45.

- Você me viu? – Leon estava forçando a memória para lembrar o que fez na rua West 45 nesses dias. E ele lembrou que havia ido com vários policias, e até o time Alpha dos S.T.A.R.S. para uma certa lanchonete na rua West 45 devido um assalto.

- Eu estava passando e vi você. A situação estava feia, você estava muito ocupado... Eu não iria simplesmente ir até você e dizer "oi", né? Ali não era a hora certa pra puxar uma conversa.

Leon estava abismado com a idéia de ter estado tão perto de Ada e não souber disso. E ela estava certa, não teria como ele simplesmente conversar com ela com um problema maior em sua frente.

- Então... Ficou sabendo de uma lanchonete que abriu aqui perto? Tem um estilo de padaria, mas é bem requintada... Lembra qualquer coisa italiana lá dentro. Vamos ir pra lá? Eu acho melhor do que ficar conversando em pé na calçada – ela sorriu e passou por ele, esperando que ele a seguisse.

- Claro, claro. Eu sei do que está falando... Eu fui lá ontem comprar um café. – Leon estava sentindo que suas pernas tinham tomado alguma vida própria e estavam seguindo Ada sem ao menos ele ter processado a idéia de seguir a moça. – E então, como está seu carro?

- Melhor do que nunca

- E como você está? – De repente Leon se sentiu arrependido por ter perguntado do carro antes de perguntar como ela estava.

- Melhor do que nunca também. E você?

- Se eu disser que também estou melhor do que nunca, vai parecer que estou te copiando? – Leon sorriu. A verdade era que ele estava cansado e o que queria era deitar na sua cama e descansar as costas por uns 40 minutos.

- Não sei... Talvez. – ela o olhou de lado e voltou a olhar para a frente.

Eles chegaram no local onde Ada o havia levado. O lugar se chamava "Mazzaropi" e cheirava a café fresco. Leon já havia entrado ali, como havia dito para Ada, mas não passou por sua cabeça que entraria ali _com_ Ada. Eles compraram cappuccino e sentaram num dos sofás estofados da lanchonete. Leon sentiu um alívio imediato ao poder descansar as costas naquele sofá. Tentou ficar o mais confortável ali para ter a atenção toda voltada para Ada.

- Então... Eu acho que você já sabe sobre mim, sabe onde eu trabalho... E você, trabalha com que?

Ada hesitou na hora de falar. Ela pensou nas coisas que não queria falar para Leon.

- Eu trabalho num cinema, na sala de projeção. Trabalho de meio-dia e quarenta até às 17:00h num cinema chamado "L.C.". Conhece?

- Sim, conheço. - Leon deu um gole no seu cappuccino e levantou rápido as sobrancelhas. Nunca imaginaria que Ada seria do tipo que trabalha num cinema. Só a tornava mais peculiar.

- Você mora perto de onde trabalha? – Leon perguntou.

- Não... Moro _bem_ longe – ela deu uma ênfase no "bem". Ela tomava seu cappuccino sem desviar o olhar para Leon.

- Onde exatamente?

- Não posso dizer, Leon. – Ela deu um sorriso debochado e olhou para o interior da loja

- Por que não? – Leon sorriu, apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, suspirou enquanto ria e deslizou o dedo indicador e o dedo do meio pela testa. Ele parou para olhar Ada fixamente com um olhar engraçado, do tipo "E então, vai me contar ou não?"

Ada o olhava e desviava o olhar de dois em dois segundos.

- Talvez outro dia.

- Por acaso está com medo de que eu vá te visitar, te procurar... ou medo de te prender? Tem ficha na polícia? – Leon brincou enquanto sua mão apoiava sua cabeça, ainda com o cotovelo na mesa.

- Não... – Ada fez uma pausa – Só não quero que você saiba tudo de uma vez.

- Eu não sabia que você gosta de manter essa aura de mistério... Será que eu tenho que me preocupar?

- Não. Relaxa, Leon... Eu estou muito agradecia pelo o que você fez com meu carro. Foi muito legal da sua parte ajudar uma estranha... Eu vou pagar esse café como um agradecimento. Eu te devo uma.

- Não precisa... Eu estava fazendo o que era certo fazer. Não precisa pagar nada. Mas se você quer um meio de...

- Leon, eu preciso ir - Ada se levantou delicadamente, simplesmente ignorando o que Leon estava pra falar. E ela sabia exatamente o que era - Eu tenho alguns assuntos não resolvidos para resolver agora.

Ela foi passado por Leon, que agora havia levantado rapidamente falando "Ada, espera!". Ada se aproximava da saída e Leon conseguiu segurar na mão esquerda dela. Era uma mão quente e macia. Ada olhou para Leon e ele disse:

- Por que simplesmente sai andando assim? Eu estava falando umas coisa e ...

- Talvez outra hora, Leon - ela sorriu, se aproximou do rosto de Leon bem rápido e deu um beijo na bochecha direita de Leon, mas fez um pouco de força para tirar sua mão da mão de Leon. Ela saiu do Mazzaropi e Leon ainda atônito pelo beijo no rosto, resolveu mover seus músculos. Mas antes de sair também, foi chamado atenção por um dos funcionários daquele local, pois ele não havia pagado. Leon puxou rapidamente a carteira e tirou o dinheiro certo. Ele deu ao funcionário do local e saiu desesperado para a rua. Olhou para a esquerda, olhou para a direita e não encontrou Ada. Andou até uma esquina e olhou os quatro lados. Mas uma vez,a havia desaparecido. "Assuntos não resolvidos?" ele pensou na peculiaridade desta frase. "Como ela desapareceu tão rápido?"


	5. Trocando conselhos

Cap. 5 – Trocando conselhos

Claire Redfield gostava de ouvir bandas como Metallica, Guns 'n' Roses... Todo seu quarto, das paredes até dentro do guarda-roupa, tinham características de uma menina rockeira e motoqueira. Aprendeu essas coisas com sei irmão Chris, quando este passou por uma fase mais rebelde, porém abandonou um pouco essas características um pouco antes de se decidir ser um policial. Claire e Chris eram órfãos havia três anos. Seus pais morreram por causa de um acidente de carro. Agora, parecia que havia uma disputa de quem era o melhor em cuidar do outro. Claire agia como uma grande protetora com Chris, e Chris agia como um pai preocupado, mas confiante. Entretanto, mesmo Claire sendo mais nova que Chris, ela sempre se preocupava mais com tudo. E os dois sentiam falta dos pais todas as vezes que eles iam jantar.

Um dia, Claire foi convidada para uma festa onde haveria um show de uma bandinha desconhecida chamada Nero's Meltdown. Uma conhecida era amiga do baterista da banda e o que mais a banda queria era uma fama maior pra, quem sabe, aumentar o público de 20 pessoas para 50 pessoas. Quando Claire chegou na festa na casa de uma amiga, a banda Nero's Meltdown tocou ao redor das pessoas do lado de fora da casa. Era como se o espaço de apresentação deles fossem 3 metros de distância das pessoas que estavam na festa. O baixista da banda era Steve Burnside, um rapaz ruivo, com um corte de cabelo parecido com de John, ex-namorado de Ada. Steve era uns dois anos mais novo que Claire e possuía um lado convencido que era marcante.

Steve estava vestido com uma blusa amarela e uma outra blusa azul por cima, aberta na frente, mostrando a blusa amarela. Ele estava com uma calça jeans com uma estampa de exercíto. Claire estava com uma blusa preta curta, uma jaquetinha vermelha por cima, uma calça jeans azul e uma bota.

Steve havia reparado na beleza de Claire logo quando a viu pela primeira vez, num instante que ele tava ajeitando seu baixo antes de começar o show. Ele pensou "tenho que falar com ela depois do show". E depois do show, foi exatamente o que Steve fez. Ele se aproximou de Claire para conversar. Ele chegou a pensar "Seu eu soubesse, teria vindo com qualquer outra roupa, menos essa blusa amarela e essa calça".

- Oi. – Steve disse um tanto desengonçado para Claire, que estava conversando com a amiga.

- Oi! Você é da banda, certo?

- Sim, eu sou o baixista. Meu nome é Steve – Steve estendeu a mão para Claire apertar – e qual é o seu?

Claire apertou a mão de Steve e disse:

- Claire.

- Eu acho que é sua primeira vez ouvindo nosso som, certo?

- Sim, é verdade.

- E o que achou? É bom, né? Eu tenho certeza que estaremos na MTV em breve. Estaremos fazendo shows no país inteiro se tudo der certo.

Claire observou o ego de Steve subir naquele momento e não sabia muito o que responder.

- Ok... Boa sorte!

- Mas então... qual foi a música que você mais gostou?

- Eu gostei da primeira e... acho que a terceira. Bom, foi a primeira vez que ouvi, então...

Claire foi interrompida ao ver a mão de Steve com um cd em suas mãos. Era um cd branco escrito "Nero's Meltdown – Burn, America!" com uma capa transparente.

Claire não havia achado Steve um dos melhores cavalheiros ou um rapaz a quem ela ficaria atraída. Mas seus amigos passaram a marcar reuniõezinhas em casa, na rua... Reuniõezinhas essas que faria Claire reencontrar Steve e todos os integrantes da banda. Claire sempre se surpreendia como Steve a deixava sem palavras ao ouvir as palavras convencidas do menino. Mas mesmo assim, quando percebeu, já estava num caso "enrolado" com ele. Agora, Claire alternava seus sentimentos entre amor e ódio.

Claire trabalhava como "babá" de Sherry Birkin, uma menina que era filha de dois médicos, Dr. William Birkin e Annette Birkin. Ela cuidava de Sherry durante a tarde, quando ela buscava ela da escola e esperava pela chegada de ou do Dr. William, ou da Dra. Annette, dependendo dos seus turnos..

Claire agora estava saindo do prédio onde os Birkin moravam e seguia a pé até um pequeno mercado quando se deparou com Leon andando tranquilamente pela rua.

- Leon!

- Claire! Oi! – Leon parou seus passos e esperou por Claire se aproximar dele.

- Como você ta?

- ela deu um beijo no rosto dele , e ele fez o mesmo nela.

- Eu vou bem. E você?

- Bem.

- Vejo que seu braço está bem melhor! – Leon levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para o braço de Claire, como se as sobrancelhas estivessem apontando.

- Sim! Mas tive que gastar um dinheiro na moto pra pintar e tudo mais.

Eles conversaram sobre várias coisas. Claire perguntou se Leon estava com pressa e ele disse que não. Ela então o fez acompanhá-la ao tal mercadinho para comprar um suco de laranja. Leon e Claire pareciam aqueles amigos que se assemelham irmãos. Quando um estava na frente do outro, dependendo das circunstâncias, sentiam vontade de contar toda suas vidas um para o outro. Claire emendou um assunto de como Chris estava revoltado com o suposto namorado dela, Steve. Eles haviam se conhecido na noite anterior, quando Steve foi buscar Claire na casa dela para levá-la para sair. Incrivelmente, Leon achou interessante ouvir aquela história. Chris, na delegacia, nunca parecia ser do tipo que se estressaria por alguma coisa. É sempre tão calmo, tão pacífico. Mas, pelo visto, com Claire ele se transformava no senhor ciúmes. E Leon também estava esperando uma deixa de pedir um conselho feminino sobre Ada. Chega de conselhos masculinos vindo de seu pai, de Kevin...

Claire convidou Leon para subir até o apartamento dos Birkin. Leon hesitou por um momento porque achou que aquilo poderia ser uma intromissão, mas foi convencido pelos pedidos de Claire.

Eles subiram até o 15º andar do prédio e entraram naquele lindo e luxuoso apartamento. Parecia que todas as partes brancas do apartamento reluziam. Sherry, uma menina loira que estava assistindo televisão, parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e olhou para trás. Viu Claire com uma bolsa de mercado e um rapaz loiro e lindo. A menina não tinha idade de ter atração por alguém, mas sabia reconhecer um cara bonito de um cara feio.

Claire apresentou Sherry a Leon antes que a menina pudesse fazer perguntas e perguntas. Sherry não se incomodou com a presença de Leon, que ouvia a milhões de coisas que Claire falava. Por um lado, Leon começava a se incomodar pelo fato de estar numa casa de alguém que não conhecia e onde o objetivo de Claire seria tomar conta da criança, não deixá-la vendo televisão e comendo biscoitos enquanto conversava com ele.

Leon e Claire estavam numa janela um pouco longe do sofá onde Sherry assistia televisão bem alto. Claire falava sobre Chris e Steve, e Leon estava esperando esse assunto acabar para falar de Ada. Ele não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça em nenhum momento do dia e ele achava isso estranho demais.

Quando Leon terminou de dar todo seu conselho de que Chris tinha razão em ficar preocupado em achar que Steve possa não ser uma boa companhia, Claire cruzou os braços e apenas olhou para a janela, resignada. Entendeu o fato de Chris ser um policia e os dois serem órfãos. E então, mudando o foco do assunto, Leon desatou a falar de Ada e todo seu jeito de fugir sem dar explicações. Claire tentava mentalizar se havia algum motivo que fazia Ada fugir de Leon, ou se havia algo que Leon estava escondendo de Claire. Ela apenas dizia que Ada, realmente, tinha um interesse nele , pois se não houvesse, não havia motivos para ela procurá-lo.

- Por que ela tem que sumir sempre? Parece que... que... Eu não ligaria dela falar que precisa ir para algum lugar mais importante, mas que pelo menos se despedisse de mim melhor, sabe?

- Às vezes, ela faz isso de propósito, Leon. Às vezes, ela quer provar pra você que é diferente das meninas que você pode conhecer. Tem mulher que necessita fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- Mulheres...

Leon estava refletindo sobre as palavras de Claire quando uma mulher loira vestida de branco adentrou a sala.

- Sherry... Claire?

- Mamãe! – Sherry dizia e andou até sua mãe e a abraçou – Mãe, hoje eu consegui fazer um desenho de...

- Ok, ok, querida. Quem é este, Claire? – a mulher loira dava tapinhas insignificantes nas costas de Sherry e olhava bem para Claire e Leon.

- Senhora Birkin, - Claire descruzou os braços rapidamente – esse é o meu amigo, o nome dele é Leon Kennedy.

Leon pareceu perdido logo após seu nome ser apresentado para aquela mulher. Não sabia se dizia "Hey" ou se dizia "Já estava de saída. Tchau!".

- O que está fazendo por aqui, Leon Kennedy? – perguntou a mulher ao se aproximar um pouco. Os cabelos até os ombros balançaram. Era uma mulher que aparentava ter 35, 36 anos.

- Eu vim conversar com Claire bem rapidinho. Eu sou policial e vim fazer perguntas sobre – fez uma breve pausa – segurança pública. Leon se apressou em buscar o distintivo pelas roupas do corpo e mostrou para a mulher.

Annette Birkin resolveu abandonar a atenção para aquela situação e deu meia volta. Deu passos curtos pela sala.

- Claire, dá próxima vez que tiver vontade de chamar seus amigos para seu horário de trabalho, me avise antes. – E então, Annette fez caminho até seu quarto.

- É melhor eu ir embora logo. Se você tivesse sido demitida, eu me sentiria muito culpado.

- Mas a culpa seria minha, não sua. – Claire acompanhou Leon para a porta do apartamento. Eles se despediram rapidamente e combinaram de ligar um para o outro quando tiverem "novidades".


	6. O mistério

Cap. 6 – O mistério

Na delegacia de polícia de Nova York, Leon pegou o jornal que Kevin havia comprado e leu uma manchete que dizia "_Roubo de vaso caro é investigado. — Polícia ouviu a única testemunha."_

Encostou as costas de um jeito melhor na cadeira e abriu o jornal na reportagem.

_"Aconteceu um roubo de um vaso caro e raro num apartamento de classe alta no Upper East Side. O vaso havia sido comprado num leilão há poucos dias. _

_O batalhão de polícia local ouviu a única testemunha. A testemunha disse ter visto uma pessoa de boné e roupas da pizzaria PizzaHut que andava com pressa e com uma mochila em direção à moto estacionada. A testemunha disse que o suspeito suspeitava ser oriental, mas não sabe dizer se era mulher ou homem."_

Leon passou as páginas do jornal e leu notícias de esporte. Pensou em Ada. Ela havia descoberto seu endereço e apareceu para uma visita em seu apartamento dois dias antes. Mas como Leon não estava em casa, ela conversou com seu pai e deixou seu número para Leon. Eles tem conversado um pouco e marcaram de sair juntos, depois do expediente de Ada e do dele.

No intervalo do almoço, Chris procurava por Leon, que estava sentado, comendo comida chinesa numa caixa branca e vermelha.

- Hey, Kennedy... – o agente da S.T.A.R.S. puxou uma cadeira e sentou perto do policial loiro.

- Oi, Chris, como você está? – disse após engolir a comida.

- Bem.. hum... por acaso tem falado com a Claire ultimamente? Ela comentou alguma coisa sobre a banda do Steve?

Leon pousou os hashis na caixa e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Não,e não. O que aconteceu?

- Aquele Steve... – Chris apertou o queixo, um pouco irritado – Aquele idiota junto com os outros integrantes da banda fizeram um videoclipe e um dos lugares que eles tocaram no vídeo foi nas escadas do MET. E eles... – Chris hesitou – tiveram a capacidade – falou lentamente, levemente com raiva – de fazer um show pirotécnico nas ruas às 2 horas da manhã. Colocaram fogo em dois barris também. Sabe o que aconteceu? Eles foram presos, mas foram soltos porque alguém pagou a fiança deles. Eu reclamei com a Claire, ela ficou com raiva de mim... Eu estou tão puto com isso! Queria que ele ficasse preso logo, ou fazendo serviço comunitário, qualquer coisa. No final das contas, eles até acharam legal serem detidos pela primeira vez.

Leon terminou de comer, limpou a boca enquanto Chris falava. Soltou um riso e disse:

- Por acaso você sabe dizer se esse videoclipe já está pronto?

- Você acha isso engraçado, Kennedy? É porque não é sua irmã namorando um _criminoso _enquanto você é um policial.

- Chris, eu acho que tudo se resolve numa conversa. Mas me diz uma coisa, como a Claire reagiu a isso?

- Ela ficou feliz pelo clipe.

- Então... – Leon parou pra pensar – Você deveria conversar com Steve de forma bem séria, sobre ele desrespeitar leis e você ser policial, essas coisas...

Chris colocou a mão no rosto, na altura da boca e ficou pensativo. Concordou no fim.

- Ei, Claire te contou da festa que ela está planejando?

- Festa? Não...

- É uma festa à fantasia – Chris revirou os olhos. – O aniversário dela está chegando e ela quer que seja uma festa com bastante pessoas pra poder render mais pessoas fantasiadas e ela poder fazer uma competição de melhor fantasia. Besteira. Falei pra ela que só os mais chegados serviria, mas ela pediu pra chamar até os meus amigos do trabalho.

Neste momento, Leon ficou tentado em perguntar se Chris realmente o considerava amigo, mas ficou quieto.

- Bom, que dia vai ser esta festa?

- Dia 17 de outubro. Por enquanto, não decidimos onde exatamente vai ser a festa. Mas estou avisando a todos logo porque as pessoas ainda tem que pensar numa fantasia, não é? Quando decidirmos o local, te aviso. – Chris levantou-se da cadeira e disse: - Agora, eu tenho que voltar pro meu trabalho. Felizmente, você não tem o chefe que tenho, Albert Wesker. Trabalhar com ele é um inferno. Até mais, Kennedy.

- Até mais.

Leon observou Chris abandonar a sala que estava. Nunca tinha conversado com Albert Wesker, então não opinou nada quando Chris fez esses últimos comentários.

* * *

Chris entrou na sala dos S.T.A.R.S. e viu Wesker sentado na ponta de uma mesa enquanto comia uma maçã verde. Ignorou-o e foi para sua mesa.

Wesker jogou a maçã na lixeira e andou até a mesa de Chris.

- Pra quem ignora as ordens de missão, você ta se saindo muito bem até pra entrar numa sala e não dar oi para as pessoas.

- Eu não estava a fim de falar com você, Wesker – Chris segurou alguns papéis e fingiu estar ocupado na frente de Wesker.

- Bem típico de você, Redfield. Quer me ignorar aqui, tudo bem. Mas não ignore minhas ordens um plano de ação. O que você fez foi ridículo.

- Me desculpe ter feito a coisa certa no momento. Você percebeu que depois a sua ordem daria errado. Eu não sou de desobedecer ordens, mas era um momento em que eu percebi que eu tinha que fazer o que daria um resultado positivo.

Albert Wesker olhou bem para Chris, atrás dos óculos escuros que nunca tirava. Sua postura estava rígida.

- Tudo bem, Chris. Vamos ver na próxima vez. Vamos ver se na próxima vez, você vai agir como um menino insolente – Wesker se afastou bruscamente da mesa de Chris e saiu do escritório dos S.T.A.R.S.

Jill entrou na sala poucos minutos depois da saída brusca de Wesker. Olhou para Chris sozinho e disse:

- Vocês brigaram de novo? – Ela se aproximou e ficou ao lado de Chris.

- Ele veio implicar comigo. – Chris virou a cadeira para Jill – Provavelmente, vai ficar com raiva do que aconteceu na última missão por um longo tempo.

- Você sabe como o Wesker é.

Chris observou o rosto da colega. Era um rosto bonito, com lindos olhos azuis abaixo de uma sobrancelha arqueada. O nariz era meio gordinho, mas isso não estragava a beleza de Jill. Chris nutria sentimentos por Jill há algum tempo. Porém, nunca declarou abertamente para ela. Era muito visível a tal friendzone. "Você é um ótimo amigo. Você, com certeza, vai ser padrinho do meu casamento um dia" era algo que Jill falava sempre para ele. Sempre demonstrava devoção e disponibilidade para ajudá-la em tudo, mas isso não era o suficiente para ganhar o amor dela.

- Deixa eu te pedir um conselho – disse Jill.

- Pode pedir.

- Você acha melhor o vestido azul ou o conjunto preto pra hoje a noite?

- Você ta pedindo conselho de roupa pra ir na casa do Barry?

- Não! – Jill parecia perdida – Eu conheci um cara. Ele é latino... Foi há pouco tempo. O nome dele é Carlos.

Chris sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Jill conheceu um cara?! Quem é esse cara? Como ela vai sair com ele?

- Qualquer roupa serve. Escuta... Quem é esse cara?

- Ah, ele é um militar. Conheci ele num restaurante. Ele é lindo, divertido... E olha que sorte: ele me chamou pra sair! – Jill parecia animada ao falar.

- Bom, então, nesse caso, não vai fazer muita diferença qual roupa você vai escolher – Chris disse resignado.

* * *

No fim da tarde, Leon viu uma folha que havia chegado pelo fax da delegacia. O retrato falado da testemunha do crime foi feito e agora Leon estava olhando para aquele desenho. Lembrava... Ada! Mas ele logo pensou em como seria bobagem pensar em Ada como a assaltante. Ada não sabia nem como consertar o carro quando eles conheceram, como ela iria conseguir entrar num prédio de luxo e roubar algo tão caro? Isso seria impossível.

* * *

Leon havia marcado aquele encontro com Ada no final de semana. Iria levá-la para ver uma peça de teatro que ela estava louca para ver: Othello de William Shakespeare. Estava levemente frio, então Leon usava um casaco de couro preto por baixo de uma camisa social azul. Uma grande mistura de estilos.

Ada apareceu com casaco grosso preto com uma blusa roxa com um decote transversal. Não haviam trocado beijos na boca até então, mas já se abraçavam de forma aconchegante e Leon sempre dava um beijo em sua testa de forma muito carinhosa.

No fim da peça, Leon e Ada saíram abraçados e andavam lentamente pela rua, quase como sem rumo.

- Eu adorei a peça. Eu achei que seria chata, mas me surpreendeu – disse Leon.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar. Os personagens são ótimos – ela disse docemente enquanto tentava encostar a cabeça no ombro de Leon.

Leon sentiu uma sensação boa vindo de dentro do corpo. Sentiu uma vontade de beijá-la na boca, mas se contentou em beijar a testa da moça. Achou que não seria apropriado o momento para um beijo na boca. E, também, quando ele a beijava na cabeça, ele sentia o conforto de demonstrar o quanto gostava dela sem ter o compromisso de saber se ela partilhava do mesmo sentimento.

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... Fui convidado para uma festa à fantasia e tenho direito de levar uma pessoa. Eu estava pensando se você vai querer ir...

- Uma festa à fantasia? Nossa – ela desviou o olhar e pensou – quanto tempo não vou numa festa à fantasia! Vai ser que dia? Que horas?

- Vai ser dia 17 de outubro, provavelmente à noite. E não se preocupe, eu te levo de carro pra festa

- Obrigada. Já vou logo pensando em qual roupa usar.

Eles passaram por um restaurante com mesas, cadeiras e televisões pelo lado de fora. A TV estava ligada no canal de notícias e a repórter falava sobre o furto no apartamento de luxo que possa ter sido causado por uma pessoa de aparência asiática.

- Eu estava vendo o retrato falado dessa pessoa. Eu acho engraçado o fato da testemunha ter feito um retrato falado tão andrógeno, sei lá.

Ada pareceu tensa. Tentou disfarçar ao começar a passar os dedos pelo rosto de Leon.

- Esses desenhos são horríveis. Eu nem sei como eles funcionam!

- Na verdade, eles conseguem ser bem úteis. Acredite.

Leon olhou para Ada e percebeu como ela olhava para ele. Parecia que ela estava esperando aquela atitude dele. Ele acariciou bem rapidinho o ombro dela, puxou ela mais pra perto e a beijou ali na rua. Ada se sentiu levemente envergonhada por estar beijando de língua um cara no meio da calçada. Usou sua mão direita para tampar as bocas enquanto tombava a cabeça para o lado esquerdo. Leon, simplesmente, se esqueceu onde estava, que horas eram, que roupa vestia, qual era seu nome. Era só ele e Ada sob o escuro causado pelos olhos fechados.


End file.
